What did I Tell You?
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Lisbon has an embarassing moment and Jane won't let it go.


**Author's Note: And I'm back with another one shot! This one is just a little funny thing I wrote for a challenge on the Jisbon forum I'm in (if you like Jisbon and you're interested in joining, the link is on my profile). I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

"I told you." Lisbon taunted proudly as Jane got into the front passenger seat of her car. "I told you to get your oil changed. But, _no_. You wouldn't listen to me. Mr. Patrick Jane is too smart to listen to Teresa Lisbon and just get his oil changed, or at the very least, checked out. He's too good for that."

"Are you done?" Jane slightly huffed as he did up his seatbelt and Lisbon began to drive off.

"Mmm…almost. Where was I? Right. Too good for that." Lisbon had woken up on a very perky side of the bed that morning, it seemed. But it was very rare that there was a trivial topic that Lisbon got to tell Jane 'I told you so', so she was going to milk this one for all it was worth. "I told you. I told you your old as dirt car was going to need an oil change. I told you that weird noise was an indication, but did you listen to me? No. And now look where we are. Where are we, Jane?"

Jane sent her a slightly annoyed look before mumbling, "In your car."

"Exactly." Lisbon nodded. "On our way to a crime scene and I had to pick you up because your car won't run properly. Because you didn't get your oil change. Because you were too stubborn to listen to me. What did you learn?"

"Keep gloating, Lisbon." Jane leaned back against the seat. "Gloat all you like. But, karma's a bitch and I have a feeling that that's the lesson _you're_ going to learn by the end of the day."

"Karma already sent me you." Lisbon laughed. "I think all my sins-past, present and future-are accounted for."

"Ha ha. You can't expect to successfully blame any bad karma on me. Blaming it on me only gives you more bad karma."

"Then wouldn't you technically be partially responsible for my bad karma? If you're what I blame?"

"Now we specialise in theological debates?" Jane raised a brow.

"No, but I like teasing you whenever I can. It's almost as therapeutic as that time I punched you in the nose."

"The teasing is less painful."

Lisbon laughed as she pulled into a curb side parking space and turned off the car. They both got out and headed for the door of the financial firm that their victim had been found at. "I just want to be around when _your_ bad karma bites you in the butt. I'm hoping for a worldwide tea shortage for a few days after you run out of tea."

"That's just cruel, Lisbon." Jane put a hand over his heart. "That really hurt."

"I'm sure it did." Lisbon rolled her eyes and reached out to push the door open. Her brows furrowed when the door didn't budge. She pushed again. Nothing. What was with this door!? A few more tries and it still didn't move. "What the hell is with this door?"

"Here." Jane suggested. "Let me help." He reached out when Lisbon removed her hand from the door and pulled is open with ease. On the handle of the door was the word clearly engraved '_Pull_'.

Lisbon mentally kicked herself as Jane stood aside, holding the door for her and looking very amused. God, this was awkward.

"Ladies first." Jane grinned.

"Shut up." Lisbon grumbled as she entered the financial firm, hoping that no one else saw that incredibly embarrassing moment. She was going to hear about this later from Jane. She just _knew_ it.

-Mentalist-

"What did I tell you, Lisbon?" Jane leaned on Lisbon's desk, smiling. "I told you, didn't I? I told you. It wasn't the sister. But, _no_. You wouldn't listen to me. You were-what was the word you used?-stubborn? Yes, too _stubborn_ to listen to me. And who was it, Lisbon?"

"The boyfriend's father." Lisbon grumbled, trying to ignore Jane and focus on her paperwork.

"Right. The boyfriend's father. The lesson you learned the other day was how to open that door. And what have you learn _today_? "

Lisbon's cheeks tinted a slight pink at the mention of her slip up at the crime scene. "You like to gloat too much?" She tried to sound unfazed in her retort, but didn't quite succeed.

"No, I wouldn't say that was the lesson for today. I'll give you a little time to think about it. Come find me when you have another answer." Jane headed for the door. "And just to recap," Jane had his hand on the handle of her office door. "This is how you open a d-AH!" He pulled on the door too early and ended up tripping himself with the bottom corner of the door and falling forward with a _thud_.

Lisbon burst into laughter at her desk, unable to stop herself. "That's…certainly one…way to…open a door." She managed to choke out through bouts of laughter. "Oh, my god, Jane!" Her hand was on her abdomen because she was starting to cramp from laughing so hard. When she finally managed to calm herself enough, she got up and tried to help Jane get back to his feet.

Jane cleared his throat, trying to act cool. "Ahem. Thank you, Lisbon."

Lisbon tried not to start laughing again. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stop. "You're welcome."

"I'll see you later, then." Jane said, feeling-as he rarely did-awkward.

"Should I teach you how to walk again without tripping yourself up?" Lisbon grinned.

"Only if I can give you lessons on door opening." Jane returned.

"Touché." Lisbon nodded. They were even now.

Jane opened the door, actually making it out this time, to applause and cheers. Lisbon hadn't been the only one to witness his fall. He waved, smiled and bowed all the way to his couch in the bullpen before lying down for a nap.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, let me know what you thought in a review! :)**


End file.
